


Imagine: Dean knowing that you’re not okay

by AuthorChristina



Series: An Imagine A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean Saves The Day, F/M, Fluff, Reader is sad, dean and reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This imagine is also posted on my tumblr (the-names-castiel)</p><p>If you have any imagine request just comment. Things I won't write about are:</p><p>Wincest / Incest / Parent and Child<br/>A/B/O ( I enjoy reading it but have no idea how I would write it)<br/>Very large age gaps (like an adult and teen)</p></blockquote>





	Imagine: Dean knowing that you’re not okay

You walk into the bunker feeling beaten down. The date you had been on had turned out to be awful. The guy had been too handsy and had only wanted to get into your pants but one night stands weren’t your thing. You had only done it a couple of times and the next morning when you’d woken up alone, or left some poor guy, you had felt guilty. 

You just wanted to go on one “normal” date and have one “normal” conversation with a “normal” guy, a guy who wasn’t a hunter. Of course the date would have been a lot better if it had been Dean with you but that wasn’t going to happen. Dean was the one night stand type of guy and you couldn’t risk the friendship you too had to have one fun night that would mean nothing to Dean.

You were okay with that though. You’d rather have Dean as a friend then a one night stand that didn’t mean anything and lose a friend.

“Y/N” Dean calls to you as you walk past the kitchen and towards your room.  
You wave him off, hoping he wouldn’t notice your down behavior or sad expression on your face.

“What are you doing back so soon?” Dean ask with a chuckle, “I would have thought you’d be out all night.”

You roll your eyes, “Not everybody is interested in havening one night stands.” You say in a flat voice.

“Y/N are you okay?” He ask as you walk into your room.  
You ignore him and gather things for a shower. Dean is knocking on your door, asking what happened on the date.

You shove past him, ignoring his questions and head to the bathroom to shower. Tears fall out of your eyes but you brush them away quickly. You don’t see the point in crying.

Crying never solved anything, you father would tell you. He was strict and harsh, teaching you how to be a hunter, how to be anything but normal. That’s why you couldn’t go on normal dates that you couldn’t have a normal boyfriend. All you could have was one night stands, just like Dean. 

With a sigh you turn the water off and wrap a towel around your body. Hoping Dean had left and went back to making whatever food he was making before you got back you went back to your room. 

You were about to drop your towel and slip on pajama’s when Dean cleared his throat. You jump and spin around to see him sitting on your bed.

“What are you doing in here?” You shriek, clutching the towel close.

“You wouldn’t answer me. What’s wrong? Why do you look like someone burned your favorite cd?” Dean asked, his voice soft.

“Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine.” You mumbled, not looking at him.  
“Bullshit Y/N. I know you. Something’s wrong. Did that dude hurt you? Do I need to go beat the shit out of him?” Dean asked, “Talk to me.”

“Dean… I… Things are fine. The date just didn’t go like I wanted it to.”

“Why? What happened?” 

“He just… I wanted to have a conversation over dinner but he… We went to dinner and he just… He was more interested in trying to get into my pants.”

“Wow that guy sure moves fast. He could have at least waited until dessert.” Dean joked.

You sighed, “Dean…”

“Sorry, that wasn’t funny.” Dean mumbled, scratching his neck, “Hey! I have an idea.”

“What?” You sigh, shifting in the chair you were sitting in.

“How about I take you out tomorrow night and we’ll have a great conversation and I won’t even try to get into your pants.”

“Thanks for the offer Dean but I don’t need you trying to make me feel better. I’ll be okay. I don’t need you taking me out.”

“Yeah, so you don’t need me to but I want to.”

“What?”

“I’m asking you on a date.” Dean said with a smile.

“Well… I guess I could squeeze you in for a couple of hour’s tomorrow night.” You say with a small smile.

“Great! You’ll have such a fun night tomorrow night you’ll forgot about the awful date you had tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This imagine is also posted on my tumblr (the-names-castiel)
> 
> If you have any imagine request just comment. Things I won't write about are:
> 
> Wincest / Incest / Parent and Child  
> A/B/O ( I enjoy reading it but have no idea how I would write it)  
> Very large age gaps (like an adult and teen)


End file.
